1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized bed and, more particularly, to a motorized bed available for a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional medical bed comprises a main frame, a cushion mounted on the main frame, and a rocker handle mounted on the tail portion of the main frame to drive a gear mechanism to fold the bed so as to lift or lower the front portion of the cushion. Thus, the rocker handle is operated to drive the gear mechanism to lift the front portion of the cushion to facilitate the patient on the cushion taking the medicine, eating the food or reading the book. However, when the bed is folded, the front portion of the cushion is movable backward away from the wall and the cabinet, so that a user cannot use the cabinet easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when taking items placed on the cabinet. In addition, the bed is folded and expanded by rotation of the rocker handle, so that the bed is operated manually, thereby wasting the manual energy.